100 Things to do in Silent Hill
by Sarre101
Summary: A list of things to do in Silent Hill if you ever get the chance to stop by! ;)
1. Customer Support

**Hey everyone! Sarre101 here with a list of 100 Things to do in Silent Hill! I have made a couple of my own, but I expect you, the readers, to send in the rest! By the way, all of the entries will be my OC in Silent Hill, similar to being stuck in the game. :P Beware, some entries will be serious, some random. Prepare yourself for mood swings. o.o**

**Disclaimer: I ****wish I did**** own Silent Hill, but I don't. :`( **

**#1: When the phone rings, pick it up and, with your best Indian accent, say "Hello?"**

I walked between the rows of lockers, disgusted that I was breathing in who-knows-what. The grated room was not only musty, but Otherworldly as well. The walls were covered in flesh, the lockers in rust, and the floor in blood.

Sighing to myself, I wondered which game I was in and if I could have some fun with my current situation. The room seemed familiar, but I couldn't bring myself to remember.

Suddenly, I heard a shrill ringing from behind me. Whipping around, I prepared myself for a monster just to realize that the sound was that of a telephone. _Now _I remembered this scene. I was in Silent Hill 3, but I certainly wasn't Heather, nor was I going to act like her. This was my thrilling moment of delight.

Silently, except for the taps of my boots on the metal ground, I walked over to the locker I assumed the phone was in and opened it. Surprisingly, it moved without much resistance, and the creaking sound it made was just like in the game.

As I played the scene in my head, I thought of what I would say. After a minute of thinking, I smirked somewhat evilly. _I know,_ I thought, anticipating the moment.

I lifted up the phone. It wasn't cordless like Henry's, but the box it hooked into wasn't plugged into anything. It was unexplainable. Typical.

Before I could say 'hello', the voice on the other end began singing the birthday song. I waited until it stopped before saying in my best Muslim voice, "Hello?"

Silence. I almost cracked up laughing, but I stopped myself before I ruined the moment. "…Heather?" the voice on the other end asked, sounding suspiciously like Vincent.

"Oh no, this is customer support. Can I help you?" I felt like rolling on the floor, I was laughing so hard. Mentally. Otherwise, I would be given away.

"…Huh?" I was almost positive the person didn't believe me. I didn't care, though. This was too much fun.

"You call customer support, sir," I spoke into the speaker, waiting for a response.

"I am positive that you are Heather…" It sounded uncertain.

"No, my name Bob. And you?"

No response. I tried again. "What number are you calling from, sir?"

"I-" Then, he hung up, seemingly giving up on his pursuit. I pumped my fist in the air in triumph, then I collapsed on the floor in a heap of laughs.

**Alright, guys! Send in those lists, and I'll see what I can do!**

**Oh, and please R&R!**


	2. Voting Registration

**Hey guys! Here's #2 of '100 Things to do in Silent Hill'! Also, I decided I should give my OC a name, so you'll find out in this chapter! ;) Btw, this chapter might seem a little awkward, considering I'm not only 15 and have never done this… So, onwards my fellow readers!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will… or will I? *evil grin***

**Thanks to Argon1337 for this one!**

**#2: Go to the Silent Hill Library and to the voter's registration and try to register yourself.**

I honestly don't know how I got in the library so fast, but I did. I guess Silent Hill has a way of giving you short-term memory loss.

I walked through the rows of dilapidated bookshelves, worn down and some leaning as if about to fall over. The old books were scattered about on the shelves in a state of disarray.

Stopping in the middle of the aisle, I pondered my next move. What should I do now? Suddenly, a strange but brilliant idea popped into my head, and I glided over to the front desk of the library. It was large, stained with a "strange liquid", and smelled like wet paint.

Behind the desk, piles and stacks of papers lined the wall. In the middle was an open window to the back room. A light was on.

"Hello?" I called in, trying to sound official, like I meant business. I got no response. "Hello?" I called again.

A person's head popped up, and I, unsuspecting, jumped back in fright. "W-who are you?" I asked the strange person, as I had never seen them before.

The face that had peeked through the window was that of an older lady, but without the wrinkles. She looked like the average librarian with the rectangular-shaped glasses that had the thin chain looped between the frames, spectacles. Her cheeks were rather plump, adding on a bit of blush, and her lips were puffy and red. She had short blonde hair that reached her shoulders that were covered by a red shawl.

"A-a person?!" she… screeched? and disappeared behind the wall only to emerge from the door that lead to the back room. She was fast for her age, and, before I could react, she grabbed the stapler from the corner of the desk and held it up as if she was going to smack me with it.

"Woah! Hold on there," I said, cautiously putting my hands up for self-defense. "I'm not here to hurt you. But I would like to know, why are you here? And… who are you?"

She hesitated briefly, but put down the "weapon". "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to seeing… normal visitors. My name is Shauna, and you are?"

"Scarlet. Are you the librarian here?"

"Uh… I guess you could say that. But as you can see, it's sort of a mess…" I thought for a minute. Okay, so Shauna wasn't a character in the games, so was I in a Silent Hill of my own? _Interesting… Let's see where this goes._ I almost giggled at the thought of what I was going to do next.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm not here to check out," I replied.

"Then… what _are _you here for?" she asked, adjusting her glasses. Her plaid, shin-length skirt swished as she shuffled her feet.

"Oh, I came here to register." I nearly fell on the floor laughing at the look on her face.

"…Come again?"

"I'd like to register to vote, please. I'm nearly nineteen- I should've done this already. So, I thought, why not here?" I loved trolling.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't happen to have any forms on me… You see, I haven't had many visitors, which is why this place looks the ways it does. So, I've spent countless months trying to tidy up, but books seem to attract dust, so I just gave up.

I wasn't going to ask. "Aww." I pretended to pout, protruding my lower lip in a frown. "And here I was, thinking I was an adult." I sighed. "I guess you don't get _everything _you want, right?"

Shrugging my shoulders I skipped out of the library.

**Sorry, this chapter sucked. It's late, I'm tired, and I'm not yet eighteen. xD But my OC is. :P Sorry that it's bad, but I can tell you, the next few will be **_**wondrous. **_**;)**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Door vs Axe

**Hey guys! Because I can't sleep, and I'm extremely bored, I decided to post another chapter(and maybe another… and another and another). o.o Anyway, here's #3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I reallllly want to own Silent Hill. (I don't, by the way.)**

**Thanks to sentfromsilence37 for this one!**

**#3: Take an axe to the doors that won't open.**

I walked through the dark and desolate hallways of Brookhaven Hospital. Surprisingly, I hadn't met any monsters yet. If I had, this scene would be non-existent.

I remembered some of the cosplays I had seen that depicted the grotesque nurses of Silent Hill, along with Pyramid Head, dancing in formations unknown to man. One of my favorites was 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga- it fit the scenario perfectly.

But right now, no nurses patrolled the halls, nor did the scraping of the Great Knife peel away at my eardrums. For now, I was safe. But _only_ for now.

The tapping of my boots on tile floor echoed off the walls, and the rattling of locks annoyed the hell out of me as I zigzagged down the corridor testing them. _Silent Hill, the only place where locksmiths are your enemies,_ I thought, annoyed.

Finally, I had had it. The last door on my right, a weak-looking wooden one, rattled and shook as I beat on it with my fists. I wanted inside, and I always got what I wanted. Well, mostly. No… not really.

After a while, my fists began to feel numb. Sighing, I quit my tantrum and leaned against the wall next to the door. My eyes roamed the room in disgust until I spotted something that made my heart leap, my mind whirl, and my eyes pop out of my head.

A bat flew down from the ceiling, landing on the ground. I poked it, hoping it would wake so I could tame it and it could be mine. It didn't move. It was dead, like everything else in this town. So I picked it up in a fit of rage and chucked it at the locked door. It flew open. No, I'm just kidding, that didn't really happen.

In reality, I was staring at a glass case on the wall labeled 'FOR EMERGENCY USE ONLY'. My eyes grew large and kawaii-like as I stared at the fire axe behind the glass. The only thing between me and my trusty weapon was the clear sheet, so I did the most logical thing. I started singing, really high, actually. I was a first soprano in my choir, so I took advantage of the situation. Don't judge.

After my long high G, I waited for the sound of splintering glass. It didn't come, and I pouted, for the rumors weren't true.

However, another sound _did _come. The sound of moaning, groaning, and pleasured screams. No, just the moaning and groaning… of a nurse. "_Now _they show up," I muttered, kicking at the glass until it broke… And I realized how stupid I was. I had given away my location _and _had hurt my voice… so much for life.

Quickly grabbing the axe, I started beating at the door. It, surprisingly, held fast and only rattled a little. Frustrated, I screamed, beating down harder. But Silent Hill had good locksmiths and door makers, and it was taunting me for living in a town of lesser locksmiths and door makers.

I couldn't bear it, so I turned away only to face a nurse that had come up behind me. Bracing myself for the attack, I raised the axe in self-defense.

**Again, sorry for making you sit through a terrible chapter. Therefore, I have a gift for you, my dearest readers. A cliffhanger!...ish. The next chapter will continue on from this one. **

**What did you think? R&R please!**


End file.
